Teacher Bun Bun (Floating)
Teacher Bun Bun (ぶんぶん先生 bun bun sensei, Bun Bun Teacher) is a Floating enemy that appears as the final boss of Empire of Cats, and appears in the Legend Stages. Enemy This is the most deadly enemy in the Empire of Cats Chapters. It is first seen in Chapter 3-48, known as the Moon (Chapter 3 level 48) in the English version. Some Stories of Legend levels will also have Teacher Bun Bun and his colored variants. He has a massive 399,996 HP (that's nearly 1/2 of the Moon's base!) and 9,000 damage in Chapter 3 - Moon. Some say he is impossible to defeat, but he can be defeated with the proper strategy, an example being a continuous "meatshield" spam (e.g Basic Cat, Tank Cat, Catburger or Boogie Cat). Also, he's easily countered by numerous Paris Cats and Dragon Cat stacks, with proper meat shield spamming. Spamming Jameria and Archer cat also can kill him. 1 Fishman Cat can kill him as he is a Bun Bun/Shy Boy/Owlbrow/Mooth killer Strategy A fair amount of people fall into the trap of spending cat food in order to defeat Bun Bun when they first encounter him. Although Bun Bun is the hardest boss in EoC, with proper strategy and lineups you can defeat him without spending any cat food. Before attempting this stage, it is highly advised to have 100% treasures or at the very least, activate them. Save your cat food since you might regret spending it later. Patience and being rational is the key to winning. Additionally, there will be much harder challenges to overcome in future stages. 'Strategy 1 for first encounter' Lineup: Macho Cat, Wall Cat, Sexy Legs Cat (optional), Dragon Cat, Valkyrie Cat, and an Uber Rare if you have one (although it's not impossible without an Uber). Note: All your cats MUST be lvl 20 and you MUST have 100% treasures on Energy Drink, Giant Safe, Relativity Clock, Legendary Cat Sword and Shield for all Chapters of Empire of Cats. #Lure the Kang Roo near the Cat Base. #Once the Kang Roo has been taken down, start spamming your Macho and Wall Cats. If you can, also spawn True Valkyrie. #Once you have enough money, start stacking Dragon Cats. #You should have 2-3 Valkyries at this point. Do not stop meatshielding and stacking Dragons. #Once Bun Bun appears, begin to meatshield (stall) in a way where Bun Bun won't advance, and hit both of your meatshields in one attack. #Bun Bun has 10 knockbacks, so count them to see how close he is to death. #Try the best you can to not make Bun Bun hit the Dragon stack. Also spawn Valkyrie if she recharges. #Do this until Bun Bun is dead. Once he is, excellent work, you have now completed Empire of Cats, unlocked Bahamut Cat, unlocked the Catfruit storage, and are able to progress further in the game! Strategy 2 for first encounter Lineup: Basic Cat, Tank Cat, Catburger, Dragon Cat, Titan Cat, True Valkyrie Cat + optional Uber Rare rare / Sexy Legs / Kotatsu / cheap cats. #Save money, then deploy some Tank Cats. #Summon a Valkryie Cat and use cats to protect her. #Upgrade your Worker Cat to max, then get a full wallet. #If you are close to the enemy base, stop spamming cats. #Once you have money, summon every strong cat you have. #When Teacher Bun Bun comes out, deploy every cat you have (you should have at least 3-4 meatshields). #Call God for knockback if Teacher Bun Bun is close to your ranged attackers. #You should win if you have good cats; Congratulations! Strategy 3 for first encounter NOTE: you must have three or more meatshields and no treasures needed! (LVL. 15+ and also requires a wall cat LVL.25) Recommended meatshields: Macho Cat, Wall/Eraser Cat, and Samba Cat # By the time Kang Roo hits your cats, you must have 4 or more wall cats. # DO NOT SUMMON A VALKYRIE CAT UNTIL YOU HAVE 7+ DRAGON CATS!!! # By the time Mooth comes out, use 2 of your meatshields. # Slowly upgrade your wallet to MAX. # When Bun Bun comes, use all 3 meatshields and have at least 2 Valkyries. # Your Dragon Cats would knock back Bun Bun insanely quickly # Make sure that your meatshields are tight, or else they would be plowed down and killed. # Do this until Bun Bun dies. 'Strategy for late game encounters' For now, you should have more anti-Floating units in your arsenal that can help you. Strong units like Catman and stacks of heavy hitters like Dragon Cat or Cyborg Cat can deal enough damage to knock him back and prevent him from attacking your long-range units, or units with slow/freeze abilities can greatly help to win against him. Megidora is very helpful against him and his variants, as his knockback ability can prevent him from getting close to your heavy hitters, and his slow ability can keep your line safe. Kai can also tank many hits from him (especially in True Form), and deal heavy damage if she gets close enough to attack him. A few Angry/Ultra Delinquent Cats under heavy meatshielding can help, so long as you keep sending out more due to their ability to freeze Floating. Description Variants J.K Bun Bun (Red/Floating) Teacher Bun Bun's Red variant. Smaller in aesthetic size. Very high health and attack power, slightly more than that of a 400% Teacher Bun Bun. It has half the amount of knockbacks. Bun Bun Black (Black/Floating) Teacher Bun Bun's Black variant. Bigger in aesthetic size. Very high health but slower with surprisingly low attack power in general. Easily stalled with Wall Cats and other meatshields. Bun Bun Symbiote (Alien/Floating) Teacher Bun Bun's Alien variant. Biggest in aesthetic size. Very high health and very high attack power, with a 5% chance to create a Lv. 1 Shockwave. Li'l Bun Bun (Floating) A smaller variant of Teacher Bun Bun. Has much lower health, attack power and range, but is faster and appears in swarms. Mecha-Bun (Floating) A mechanical version of Teacher Bun Bun that appears in Eldritch Forces. Has behemoth amounts of health, a faster attack rate and longer effective range. Despite having Mecha in his name, he's not considered a Metal enemy. Relic Bun-Bun (Relic) Mecha-Bun's Relic variant. Attacks even faster, gets knocked back half as many times, has even longer effective range, deals less damage, is slower, and 100% curses Cat Units. An extremely challenging adversary. Appearances in other media Merc Storia He appears as a boss enemy (and possible 'drop' monster) in the collaboration quest. Metal Slug Defense He appears as an enemy and Unit. Appears Story * Empire of Cats 3: Moon (Empire of Cats) (400% strength magnification) Stories of Legend Stages * Stage 7-8: Cave Fillet (600% strength magnification) * Stage 10-5: Volcanic Defender (600% strength magnification) * Stage 20-6: Marco Po Road (900% strength magnification) * Stage 21-6: Underground (1100% strength magnification) * Stage 23-6: Saint Red Fox (400% strength magnification) * Stage 27-3: Warrior's Dawn (2800% magnification) * Stage 28-5: No More Bad Dreams (1200% strength magnification) * Stage 32-6: Trouble at the Mansion (1500% strength magnification) * Stage 34-4: Revenant Road (1500% strength magnification) * Stage 41-4: 0S Graveyard (1500% strength magnification) * Stage 42-5: Baroque Beasts (1000% strength magnification) * Stage 48-7: Twilight Zephyr (1800% strength magnification) Uncanny Legends Stages * Stage 11-4: Sage of the Peak (2000% strength magnification) Other Stages * Heavenly Tower: Heavenly Tower/Floor 12 (600% strength magnification) * Heavenly Tower: Heavenly Tower/Floor 37 (400% strength magnification) Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Note that these are Teacher Bun Bun's Stats at 100% strength magnification; he does not appear at magnifications under 400% in any stage, including in Empire of Cats Chapter 3. (Current as of 9.3.0) :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start Gallery bun bun teacher en.jpg bun bun teacher jp.jpg Videos Trivia *Teacher Bun Bun appears in Mysterious Girl Yuki's attack animation. Bun Bun Black appears in Crazed Yuki's attack animation. J.K Bun Bun appears in Lost World Yuki's attack animation. *Excluding the Mega Cat and Beefcake Cat event enemies, Teacher Bun Bun has the highest money drop in the game; 8000 with Level 1 Accounting and no Treasures! **This enemy's money drop is so high,that it'll always fill up the player's wallet completely. *Teacher Bun Bun is the only EoC Moon boss that doesn't has a variant in annual events as well as collaboration events (like The Face - Princess Head). *Teacher Bun Bun is never fought at 100% magnification. *Teacher Bun Bun used to be Floating/White-type, but it was changed to just Floating in update 5.10, when Shadow Gao was released. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/enemy/026.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Dark Emperor Nyandam | Swordsman >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Empire of Cats Enemies Category:Floating Enemies